


The Team

by Na_Pali



Series: The Revolt Team [1]
Category: Unreal (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, Robot Sex, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Na_Pali/pseuds/Na_Pali
Summary: One day a team of random soldiers make a team. At first, it's not a good team... A lot of arguing and fighting but overtime they soon become friends until a horrible action and must retire but they all stick together to stay as a family.





	1. The Start of a Team

Within the time of entering, Genesis looked around for some to team up with and he searched high up and down low until he saw four others without a team. These four were two aliens and two humans, one of the humans seemed to be a Liandri Mining Worker who had just retired and another one was just a casual soldier. On the other hand, the two aliens never seemed to get along due to them being two different races who hated each other.

"Hey you four!" Genesis said, his robotic male voice attracting the aliens first. "I need a team and I don't care if you four say no, were gonna be a team!!!" Genesis flew over to them, the humans were stunned to see a Liandri cybernetic robot ask them to be in a group and the aliens were skeptical. "I'm Mal, short for Malaki. It means bad... My weapon preference is the Flak Cannon. I'm a master with it!" Mal said as he got shook Genesis' hand. "This is my friend Hunter, He's a Retire Liandri Worker. His last work was a prototype robot based off of a human. His weapon preference is the sniper rifle." Mal said as Hunter just waved then continue to watch the TV.

"I'm Null, a Nali Priest that can see into the Future. I do not fight but instead is just for support and medical care after battles." Null pulled out his repair kits and health packs. "I can fix you up anytime I need too!" Null cried before his "friend" pushed him out of the way and walked up to Genesis. "S'up. I ain't gonna tell you my name but I'm a Skaarj, Just a scout. Weak but fast and my weapon preference is the Enforcer or Dual Enforcers." The Skaarj said as he and others followed Genesis to the roster. "Whats our name, Genesis? Neon Genesis Ev-" Null was about to name something when Hunter butted in "Wild Sheir-" He was cut off by Mal next. "The Crazy Lov-" but then was finally cut off by the Skaarj. "Short and sweet. Revolt." and when the mysterious skaarj said this, they all nodded in amazement.

"Please enter your names and team name." said the Guard as he looked at the five. "Genesis." and then "Malakai, but call me Mal." after that is "Hunter. Just... Hunter." there was a whisper from the Skaarj and then he says "My Nali friend is Null." He points at Null and he waves. "Tell us your team name, Genesis." The guard gets ready to hear. "Our team name is: Revolt." Genesis said as they were let known as Revolt. 

Their room is Room D4.


	2. The First Team Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when the new team fights another team... things start off wrong but soon turn for the better.

As they settled into their rooms for a good nap, the intercom request Revolt to the stadium immediately. When they got there, there was another team. They looked tough and dangerous compared to them. The Skaarj gulped as he looked at the bigger Skaarj. When they were ready to be sent to the place their were fighting and the match was Team Deathmatch. Genesis looked over at The Skaarj and asked this one simple question: "Why are you afraid?"

The Skaarj replied with a bad response. "I'm the weakest... I'm the Skaarj Scout." before they were sent off to the place known as "DM-Insidious"

When they entered, the place was big at first glance until the voice came to tell them about how Deathmatch takes place in small areas. This one needs the most team kills but were only allowing your weapon preference and NOT the weapons placed around the map. Genesis got his robotic hands on a sniper rifle, Mal got his flak cannon, Hunter got a sniper rifle too, Null got a translocator and medical supplies, and The Skaarj Scout got dual enforcers.

The enemy team had big and powerful guns, dangerous and versatile. Their weapons could easily kill the whole team due to how well this team might've been. Both teams readied their guns and waiting.

"3..."  
"2..."  
"1..."  
"..."  
"..."  
"GO!!!"

When the voice said "GO" the skaarj scout ran off with quick speed. Mal ran into a defensive hiding position, Null was hiding with Mal. Hunter and Genesis were on high ground. The Skaarj Scout ran past all the big Skaarj Warriors only to distract them with his Dual Enforcers. Genesis realized what he was doing and gave out private voice chat logs to everyone on the count of his mark from 3 to 1... On one they would fire.

"3..."  
"2..."  
"1."

As 1 was annouced by Genesis. Bangs were heard from all sides meaning that they had gotten the team into their spawn. The enemy team were confused but decided to try again... and again... This stupid plan was working out for them until the round ended where Revolt was the winning team to go up in the roster. "Good Job everyone" Null said as he took off his clothing and got into his small bed which The Skaarj Scout soon followed in. It seemed like these two knew each other more than the other because they were giving each other kisses and snuggling one another. Genesis wanted to express his love to the little skaarj but instead decided to keep it private to make sure that nothing would get between their relationship.

The next morning was a saturday and the team got the whole day off. "Null and 'Scott' here were snuggling and kissing!" said Genesis. Scott turned to look at Genesis and said "So I'm now known as Scott? Fair enough but don't say that out loud!" Scott said as he looked at Null. "Were gonna be busy today so please leave us alone." Null said as him and Scott walked off.

"...Genesis, I got something important to tell you." said Hunter with a sigh. This was a pretty important thing to tell Genesis. "I made you Genesis. Mal is your design..." Hunter said and gasp from Genesis AND Mal. "It's... fine I guess, but don't make another me!" said Mal as he pushed Hunter. Today was gonna be a bad day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! The first fight and character development "a little" but alien sex is for chapter 3 which is about Null and "Scott" together.


	3. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Nali and Skaarj Scout get into bed. They're alone, nude and loves each other. What could possibly go wrong?

Null and 'Scott' were walking into their bedroom and as soon as they got in. Null locked the door and slowly took off Scott's clothing as he did the same for Null. It felt like a weird moment but they were ready and didn't want a couple of humans and a robot to stop them. "Oh Null, your humming and chant wants me to make myself chant for you." Scott said as Null giggled and responded back in a giggling mocking tone "Oh Scott, your so fast that i want you make me chant faster!"

The two alien males laughed as they got in bed. Their dicks were touching one another's and they ignore it. They heard banging from the locked door and they ignored it. They ignored the yelling from behind the door and accepted that they were going through. It felt like a fast but rhythmic pounding that Null could chant too. Scott and Null were both in a weird position that no ordinary human being could be in. But they loved it. They embraced each other from the pounding within, the kisses, and the rubs. "I... I'm 'bout too..." Scott said as he came into Null. Null chanted for love. When Scott pulled out, they both took a shower together, then washed off together. They got dressed and opened the door to see Genesis and Hunter.

"We've figured out that I'm just based off of Mal's upper body and his girlfriend's lower body and now Hunter wants to date me. What should I do?" Genesis said, looking down at Hunter and then at Null. Null meditated and then said this. "I predict that you and Hunter will be a great relationship and Mal will join in sometimes." Null then stopped and closed the door nicely. Scott and Null hopped into bed and started to watch movies. Hunter and Genesis held hands as they got into bed and just laid together questioning each other bout how this will workout and if Mal will really help us. Which by the time that Mal came in to hear this, he got between them and told them that he'll help you guys get along. "I guess Null was right. You'll help, sometimes." said Genesis as they drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile...

Null and Scott was already asleep because of drinking some hot milk that they made since Scott was a night owl. When morning came, they were ready for the next mission but Scott was taken by NEG for questioning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't cringe me, please don't cringe me, please don't- ;~;
> 
> and also Skaarj Scout's real name is NOT Scott. It's a nickname.


	4. Changing DNA forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is gonna become a Skaarj-Hybrid.. and it doesn't work out well.
> 
> (and Scott's real name will be introduced!!!)

Two NEG Officers had taken Scott and put him in chair that restrained him. Scott tried to escape but it was no use. He was stuck in and there was nothing to do until he could be let go. He stopped trying to fight back and is ready for whatever problems he may face.

Meanwhile, Revolt's team is going big and fast during the long time he was in this white empty room.

"We'll give you two options Krogelsh aka Scott." said the first NEG officer.

"1. Back down the offer and be terminated from the group. 2: Become a Skaarj Hybrid and stay in the group." said the second NEG officer.

Krogelsh were breathing hard, worried and upset. "N-number.... Two...." Krogelsh cried as he was put down. He was legitimately crying and he was shushed as the procedure. "Grab the Prisoner's DNA and fuse it with Krogelsh."

...Within a few weeks, Krogelsh came back with his new look. Null hugged and kissed him but he said that they were removed from the roster as NEG publicly annouced the "modification" which made them removed from the roster.

They were all upset but NEG decided to give them the benefit of the doubt and give them a good relaxing place to live with their own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for Chapter 3 being short af.. I hope this one isn't short either! ;3;

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, this is my first time making a work of a fanfic. I hope this was good, please give criticism.


End file.
